


'Cause If We're Talking Bodies (You've Got a Perfect One)

by Lilfella



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM Scene, Body insecurity, Bondage, Consent, Crying, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Food Issues, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Patton is a sad boi, Riding, Safeword Use, Safewords, Weight Issues, negative self-talk, pwp in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilfella/pseuds/Lilfella
Summary: Pattonloveshis boyfriends so much!! He just wish he had more to offer.OML I accidentally missed Patton's Name Reveal Day by two months!!! Patton, I'm so sorry, I love you and you deserve better! Here's a little fic for you!!I might continue it and follow up on the last line if people want! It would basically be PwP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know if I should add more tags!!
> 
> [You can find it on Tumblr here!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/187450517934/cause-if-were-talking-bodies-youve-got-a)

Patton stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was the Side that encompasses Thomas’ eating habits, and they could honestly use some work. Last night, he’d devoured half a pizza and several Krispy Kreme donuts for dinner, and looked at the raw cookie dough in the fridge as a late-night snack.

_It’s all your fault he feels bad about his eating and his body. Just look at you!_

Patton’s eyes burned as he took in his appearance. Stretch marks decorated the sides of his stomach and thighs, and his stomach was definitely rounded. His arms were chubby, and his thighs chafed if he didn’t make sure his pants were securely belted up. He’d even _slept_ wrong, and now his shoulder hurts!

He’d had to comfort Thomas while editing the latest Awkward Adventures video about going into a sensory deprivation tank. When the time came to edit Thomas’ reaction to the experience, they’d both broken down into tears. Patton stuffed his feelings down quickly so he could rise up and comfort Thomas. Thomas ended up deciding to not show his body at all.

Patton hugged his middle as he allowed himself his pre-breakfast cry. Soon, too soon, his alarm went off. _Time to get breakfast ready!_

Patton cleaned up his face in his bathroom and threw on his day clothes. They were so tight, he hated how tight they were, they left red marks on his body where the hems and elastic dug in. He used to wear his clothes looser, but then he’d gotten into a relationship with the other three core Sides over a year ago. _They deserved someone with a better body._ Despite his lingering sadness, he smiled at the memory. It had been Logan to confess one morning that he was in love with them and that repressing those feelings was causing him significant enough distress to impair his functioning. Patton and Roman had quickly confessed after that, followed by a soft, shy admission from Virgil.

His phone brought him back out of his thoughts. _Oh rats, I’m late!! Stupid, airhead Patton! Can’t do anything right!!_ Patton sniffled back tears as he bolted from his room and downstairs. Thankfully, no one was up yet. He quickly started a pot of coffee and grabbed pancake mix.

_Blueberries or chocolate chip? Blueberries or chocolate chip? Come ON Patton, make up your mind!_

Patton grabbed the chocolate chips and folded them in with the pancake batter. He quickly grabbed some breakfast sausages and eggs, started heating up the breakfast sausages, and started scrambling the eggs. Once he had the eggs going at a low enough temperature with butter and milk, he started scooping pancakes onto a flat griddle. Careful to watch the pancakes, he whipped the eggs so they were aerated and fluffy, then just as they were almost done, he seasoned them with paprika, a pinch of salt, some pepper, and a bit of garlic. He switched between the eggs and pancakes, and soon he had a large pile of both ready.

Patton quickly set the table as he heard the other three Sides come down the stairs. _Come on, this is the LEAST you can do for forcing them to be in a relationship with you, you disgusting-_

“Hey Pat, smells great,” Virgil mumbled as he walked in.

“Well thanks kiddo! I do my best!” Patton chirped. Virgil grunted in acknowledgment and sleepily filled his mug with coffee. Patton tried to not let his heart break. _He’s just tired, I know Virgil loves my cooking!_

_Maybe he would if you weren’t trying to get him as fat as you._

_I”m not!_

_Oh? Is that why you put butter in the eggs? And chocolate chips in the pancakes? This entire meal is unhealthy, and you couldn’t even manage to swap out candy for fruit? No **wonder** they barely tolerate you._

Patton bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t show any negative emotion. Logan and Roman entered the kitchen moments later.

“Salu-”

“GREETINGS WONDERFUL CITIZENS!!”

“-tations,” Logan finished dryly.

Patton forced a giggle. “Greetings and salutations to you too!”

Logan sent him a rare smile, one that made Patton question all over again why they were with him. Logan was the embodiment of the sexy professor and had a firm runner’s body, Virgil was edgy with an undercurrent of sweet that made his lithe body move in the filthiest of ways, and Roman… dear _god_ , Roman was built like a hero prince. A single glance from any of them could make him swoon, and what did Patton have to offer? And unattractive, misshapen, chubby body. The _least_ he could do was cook for them, and don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ cooking! But he could never seem to do it right. It was never healthy enough, elegant enough, complex enough. Patton spent hours every day crying, trying to brace himself as best he could for the inevitable break up, where he’d be the singleton and the other three would _finally_ be in a happy relationship. He didn’t want his heartbreak to affect Thomas too much.

“Ah, pancakes! In a chocolate chip mood, my perfect Patton?”

The unexpected comment caused Patton to burst into tears. _He sees what you’re doing, he sees how **gross** you are, how you’re-_

A hand started gently rubbing his back. “Shhhhh, Patton dear, tell us what’s wrong,” Logan soothed.

Patton sniffled in a weak attempt to stop his crying. _I can’t tell them!_ “I j-just love you all s-so m-m-much a-and I have a l-lot of f-f-feelings!”

_There! I didn’t lie!_

_Lie of omission._

Patton cried harder at failing his job as Morality. _Some Side you are. Thomas would be better off without you. They’d **all** be better off without you._ Roman came over and threaded his fingers into Patton’s hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Oh darling, goodness gracious,” Logan chuckled, “I love you too.”

Sounds of agreement came from around the kitchen, but the lies only made Patton more upset. _Look at how much they have to **lie** just to not set you off!_

“I-I’m sorry guys,” Patton whimpered, “I’ll be fine, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m sorry I get so,” Patton’s bottom lip quivered as he sniffled, “emotional,” he finished in a broken voice.

“My sweet angel, that is one of the reasons we love you!” Roman declared.

Patton looked up in disbelief. “R-really?”

“Yeah, of course,” Virgil said as he came over and put a hand on Patton’s shoulder. Patton winced at Virgil having to feel his fat.

“O-oh.”

The hand on his back stopped moving. “Sweetheart, do you think we dislike your displays of emotions?”

“Y-yes? I know they can be a lot…” _And I don’t even have a good body to offer you._

To his surprise, Virgil dove in and practically tackle-hugged Patton. Patton flinched when he felt Virgil’s arms go around his belly.

“Patton, we love _you_. Goddammit, I fucking hate myself,” Virgil shook his head, “Sorry. I just, what did I do to make you think that?”

Patton awkwardly draped an arm over Virgil’s back. “Nothing! You didn’t do anything kiddo!”

“Was it Logan or I?” Roman asked as he moved his hand from Patton’s hair to underneath his chin.

“No! You guys are fine, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

Logan kissed the top of Patton’s head. “Know that we love you, including your emotions. Let us eat. Food can help improve mood, particularly after a full night’s sleep.”

“You’re so smart Lo!”

“Thank you.”

Roman and Logan returned to their seats while Virgil pulled up and gave Patton a kiss. “I love you too Pat.”

“Love ya kiddo,” Patton said quietly as he stared into Virgil’s eyes. Virgil smiled, gave Patton one last kiss, and sat back down. Breakfast passed normally, the Sides chatting about Thomas’ upcoming week, and Patton trying to control his thoughts enough so he could pay attention. Once breakfast wrapped up, everybody helped clean and put dishes away.

Patton expected everyone to go back to their rooms after that, but Roman came up next to Patton, put his hand on Patton’s lower back, and kissed the top of his head. He started moving his hand in little up and down motions, so his pinky finger was just above Patton’s belt.

“I would like to show you how much I love you. Would you be amenable to that sunshine?” Roman rumbled.

Patton shivered at Roman’s tone and the idea of having to be naked around him. They’d had sex plenty of times, but only when Patton had a better self-image day. _Come on Patton, you stressed them all out right at the beginning of the day! Get them in a better mood!_

“That sounds great!” Patton lied.

Roman chuckled darkly. “Wonderful. From Logan and Virgil’s faces, it would seem they would like to join us. Is that something you’d like as well?"

 _Oh jeepers, they’re **all** going to see me!_ “It’ll be a party!”

Roman chuckled again and pulled Patton against him, kissing him deeply. “Shall we go to my room? I believe my bed is the only one large enough to accommodate all of us.”

“Sure!”

Roman kissed Patton again. Patton reciprocated as best he could, and then he was being gently led up the stairs.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

The door opened to Roman’s room, and Logan dragged him in, meeting him in a filthy kiss.

_I can’t do this._

Patton whimpered and pulled back, hiding his face in Logan’s chest. Logan froze, then wrapped his arms gently around Patton’s back.

“Dearest? What’s wrong?”

Patton opened his mouth to speak, but no words came to him. He just pressed into Logan’s chest further.

“Do you want to stop?”

Patton _hated_ himself for it, but he nodded his head with another whimper. He started sniffling and his breath began to hitch. Logan pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Patton’s head and rubbed the back of Patton’s neck.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay darling.”

Roman came over to put a hand on his back. Patton smelled cinnamon and roses. “It’s alright love. It’s okay, I promise.”

He sensed Virgil approach but stop, unsure. Patton took a deep, shaky breath. “I want to, I do, I love you guys, and god you’re all so attractive, it’s just…”

Roman shifted next to him. “My sweet, you don’t have to say yes just because I asked. Have you…” he trailed off.

Patton couldn’t let his prince think that! “No! I promise, I’m sorry. You’re all so hot, and I’m…” Patton’s voice broke. “Not.”

Virgil spoke up from behind him. “If you talk bad about yourself I’m going to physically fight you!”

Patton giggled through his tears.

“Darling, I can assure you we find you _quite_ attractive,” Logan purred.

Patton looked up at Logan. “Really? You do?”

Logan’s eyes darkened as his gaze bored into Patton’s eyes. “Very much so,” he nearly growled.

Patton blushed hotly at the tone while Roman chuckled and leaned over to whisper in Patton’s ear. “I can assure you, I share the same sentiments as Logan.”

“Holy shit Pat, me too. You really don’t know you’re hot as fuck?”

“Language.”

“English.”

Patton turned around to level a disapproving stare at Virgil, who just smirked that damnable smirk of his. Patton was worried his glasses were about to melt off his face from the heat.

“Let’s go downstairs. I believe a conversation may be long overdue.”

Patton bit the inside of his cheek again, terrified as to what Logan was talking about. He followed them downstairs and couldn’t stop himself from leaning against Logan on the couch. Logan wrapped an arm around Patton and kissed his temple. Patton giggled lightly. It was the small gestures Logan did that reminded Patton what a big softie he really was.

Once everyone was settled, Logan began speaking. “Patton, love, are you insecure about your body?”

Patton tensed and looked down. “Maybe a little…”

He heard Roman about to jump into a dramatic monologue, but Logan gently raised his hand to stop him. Roman settled back with a small huff.

“How long have you been feeling this way love?”

Patton pressed into Logan’s side. “Well, I guess I’ve always known I wasn’t as… _attractive_ as you guys, but I started feeling bad about it when we started dating. I’ve got the worst body out of all of you, and now you have to be with me when you all are so dreamy? It’s not fair to you guys!”

Noises of protest came from the other side of the couch before Logan raised his hand again. “My dear, do you think we’d sleep with you if we didn’t want to?”

Patton brought his legs up. “I don’t know… you could always pretend…”

“I find your body very appealing.”

“As do I.”

“Pat, you’re fucking hot.”

“ _Virgil_. Language.”

“Still English.”

Patton decided to let it slide at the amused puff of air he felt from Logan.

“Darling, I know that our reassurances are hardly enough to change your mind, but I they give you some peace. I believe that Roman can conjure Dr. Picani in the Imagination. Would you like to go see him to talk further about your body image? You do not have to if it would make you uncomfortable.”

Patton sighed. “That might not be a terrible idea. I’m sorry for bringing you guys down.”

Virgil interjected. “Pat. I Will. Physically fight you.”

Patton giggled at the running joke.

“Why don’t we have Thomas watch some Parks and Rec? I think a mental health break may be in order.”

Patton smiled up at Logan. “That sounds like fun!”

Logan smiled back down. “Wonderful. I’ll go grab some snacks. Roman, if you would?”

Patton was confused until Roman pulled Patton into his lap. They both laughed as they fell slightly to the side.

“I love you, my sweet angel.”

Patton felt something in his chest unclench and thaw. “I love you to.” He bit his lip and looked down. “You really find me attractive? You’re so…”

Roman smirked. “Dashing? Noble? Handsome? Breath-taking?”

Virgil grinned. “Pretentious?”

Roman let out a series of high-pitched scoffs as Patton giggled. _I gotta admit, being held by a dashing prince is pretty nice!_

Logan came back with the snacks. Virgil scooted over and put Patton’s legs over his own. Logan sat on the other side of Roman and pressed against Patton’s back.

Later, they’d show Patton just how much they appreciated his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!! Take a look at the tags and make sure this is okay for you to read!! We get pretty explicit this chapter (i.e., it's basically pure smut), so take that into consideration before reading!
> 
> [You can find it on Tumblr here!](https://lilfellasblog.tumblr.com/post/187451864506/cause-if-were-talking-bodies-youve-got-a)

That evening, the Sides had a quick discussion of what they wanted to do together in the bedroom. They’d been with each other enough that scene negotiation didn’t take nearly as long, but it was still important to make sure that everyone felt comfortable with the ideas. After a few quick changes, they headed up to the bedroom, Roman unable to to stop himself from pulling Patton into a searing kiss on the way. Patton whimpered and felt weak at the knees before Roman pulled back, smirking, and pressed himself against Patton, showing his sweet boyfriend just how much he appreciated the other man’s beauty. Patton grinned and rocked back, causing his taller boyfriend to blush and his breath to hitch.

Logan gently urged them along to the bedroom, and paused for a moment with Patton inside the threshold, brushing the backs of his fingers down Patton’s more heavily-freckled face and staring into his eyes. Patton smiled at the check-in and leaned up to kiss Logan, tugging at his tie as he did so. Logan wrapped one arm around Patton’s back and buried his other hand in soft, brown hair as he let Patton take the lead. For now.

Patton and Logan heard their other two boyfriends grabbing supplies and getting everything set up, so Logan took it upon himself to rid Patton of his cat hoodie, gently draping it over a nearby table, and undoing his belt buckle. Logan pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Patton’s and staring into his eyes with an intensity that made Patton gulp. Logan then slowly pulled the belt out of its hoops, never breaking eye contact, making Patton listen to the glide of leather on fabric and feel the sensation of the belt moving around his hips.

Logan carelessly threw the belt to the side and pulled Patton into a rough kiss, reinforming him who was in control tonight. Patton whimpered and relaxed, eager to let his boyfriends do what they wanted.

Logan pulled back, biting Patton’s lower lip on the way out and giving it a small tug. He took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s flushed face, before pulling on the polo. Patton smiled and took it off for Logan, followed quickly by his shoes, socks, and pants. Logan kissed Patton brutally again, before softening a little. He delicately pulled Patton closer to the bed, loosening his grip slightly. He smiled and tightened his grip when Patton followed him easily.

Logan pushed Patton onto the bed where some ropes were already tied to the headboard. Logan straddled his body and kissed him deeply, craving the taste of his loving boyfriend. While kissing Patton, he moved his hands to interlace with Patton’s and slowly brought them up. He grabbed one of the ropes and touched it to Patton’s wrist, breaking the kiss to look him in the eye.

Once Patton nodded, Logan dove back in, kissing Patton as he tied his hands using simple fast-release knots as he listened to Virgil preparing Roman, breathy gasps and moans coming from beside them.

Logan pulled back again. “How are the ropes, darling?” he asked, his voice already lower.

Patton tugged on them. “I think they’re good! Not too tight!”

Logan turned to Roman, who was staring open-mouthed at Patton while being prepped by Virgil.

Logan hummed. “Look at them, so beautiful together. Look at how badly Roman wants you.”

“Not just him,” Virgil ground out, sending a smoldering look towards Patton.

Logan shifted his gaze back to the boyfriend beneath him when he felt squirming. Patton’s brow was furrowed and he was pulled slightly at the ropes.

Logan frowned and leaned down, brushing a hand across his lover’s face. “Darling?”

“Yellow. Sorry, the ropes…” Patton grunted and shook his head. Logan immediately leaned up and pulled the ends of the ropes that were sticking out, undoing the knots in an instant. He quickly leaned down and cupped Patton’s face with one hand.

“How is it now?”

Patton smiled up at him. “Good! Sorry, I slept on my shoulder weird and it hurt a little.”

“No apologies, my dear. That was perfect, letting me know you were uncomfortable and what you needed changed.” Logan pressed a gentle kiss to Patton’s other cheek. “Do you need anything else changed about the scene, beautiful?”

Patton blushed and shook his head. “No, I’m green now. I could hold the pillow if that’s okay?”

“That sounds perfect darling,” Logan reassured, claiming Patton’s mouth in a sweet kiss while Patton reached up slightly to grab the pillow on either side of his head. He got off Patton once he felt Virgil come over with permission from Roman. Virgil needed to check in whenever someone used yellow and decided to continue a scene or else he’d get very bad dom drop, as they’d learned in the past.

Virgil kissed Patton lovingly. “How does the shoulder feel now?”

“Good! I’m green to keep holding the pillow!”

“Which shoulder is it?”

“My left one.”

Virgil hummed and pressed a tender kiss to that shoulder. “Better?”

Patton giggled. “Kisses make everything better!”

Virgil chuckled and leaned back in, the kiss filthy this time. “Can’t wait until I get my turn with you,” he growled against Patton’s lips. Patton shivered and his cock jumped.

“Mmmmm, eager huh?” Virgil teased.

Patton just nodded and bucked his hips. Logan grasped them firmly and pressed them into the mattress. “You are not in charge tonight Patton,” he warned.

Patton whined but stayed still. Virgil, happy with how Patton was doing, returned to his needy prince. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil as Virgil yanked his hair and kissed him almost violently, growling as he met Roman’s lips. Roman just whimpered and mewled as Virgil got back into position to prepare the royal.

Logan ran a hand through Patton’s hair, making deliberate eye contact as he traced the waistband of Patton’s boxers with one fingertips. Patton shuddered and nodded, Logan then opting to raise his hand and snap his fingers, leaving Patton very suddenly uncovered. Patton moaned and threw his head back, Logan taking the invitation to bite and suck at Patton’s neck. He summoned a bottle of lube and clicked it open.

“May I?” Logan murmured. Upon receiving a nod, he coated his fingers and waited a minute for the lube to warm up before kneeling between his boyfriends legs. He attached his lips to one of his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples and sucked lightly. Patton’s back arched instinctively but he kept everything else still. Logan circled Patton’s entrance before pushing inside. At Patton’s moans, he kept preparing him, littering his sweet boyfriend in lovebites and consuming him in heated kisses.

Roman suddenly claimed Patton’s lips in a deep kiss. Patton was surprised but reciprocated a moment later. After they parted, Roman kissed the tip of Patton’s nose, causing them both to giggle.

“I’m ready once you are, my sweetest love.”

Patton was about to make a pun but moaned loudly as Logan found his prostate. Roman pressed soft, lingering kisses all over Patton’s face as Logan continued to prepare him. Virgil crawled over and rested his head on Patton’s thigh, Roman moving to kiss Patton’s upper arm so he could see Virgil.

“I love you Pat,” Virgil said softly.

Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “Love you too sweetie.”

Virgil smiled at the endearment. His eyes turned dark and he kept eye contact with Patton as he started pressing open-mouthed kisses to his thigh, scraping his teeth across heated skin. Soon, Virgil started using suction to bruise the skin and gently bite at it, Roman doing the same to his upper arm and chest. Patton would be able to tell the difference just by feel though; Roman’s kisses and bites were sustained and powerful, his larger hands gripping and rubbing and touching. Virgil’s kisses were shorter and sharper, always with a moment of tenderness afterwards. His more slender fingers would dance over skin, almost tickling, with one hand soothingly rubbing back and forth to let him know he was there. Logan leaned forward and kissed Patton, using his clean hand to cup his face and pet his cheekbone while still preparing him.

Patton tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he keened. His mind was being overwhelmed in the most amazing way, so many sensations at once, all of them wonderful. He could barely focus on one when his attention would be drawn by another. Patton felt like he was flying on a lightning bolt across the sky, every nerve ending on fire in the most delicious way.

His boyfriends continued worshipping his body until Logan signaled he was ready. Patton whined when his boyfriends shifted around him, but sighed happily when he felt Virgil settle in between his legs and Logan started stroking a hand through his hair. He heard Virgil snort and felt his kiss a moment later.

“Are you ready, beautiful?”

Patton blushed and nodded.

“Can you open your eyes for me?”

Patton opened his eyes, meeting Virgil’s darker ones.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself!”

Virgil chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss.

“You want me?” he murmured against Patton’s lips.

“Almost always!”

Virgil laughed as he pulled back slightly to grab some lube and coat his cock with it. He wiped his hand off and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Pattons and positioning himself at Patton’s entrance. With Patton’s nod, he slowly pressed inside and paused just as the head slipped in.

Patton knew Virgil was waiting for him to adjust before going in farther, but Patton was ready darnit! He pushed his hips towards Virgil, who got the hint and continued to sink in slowly until he was flush with Patton’s body, Patton letting out moans the entire time. Once Patton was able to get a handle on his senses he looked up at Virgil and lost his breath.

Virgil was staring down at him, lower half shaking, with a wide-eyed look of adoration and awe on his face.

“ _Patton._ ”

Patton resisted the urge to lift a hand to Virgil’s face and instead leaned up. Virgil met him in a deep, filthy kiss that had Patton’s hips bucking up. Virgil grabbed his hips and pushed them down while Roman started pressing kisses to Patton’s shoulder. Virgil started moving, slowly at first but quickly built up speed with Patton’s wordless yet vocal encouragement. He found Patton’s prostate quickly, thanks to experience, and Patton’s vision whited out with each stroke. Virgil began talking, words falling from his mouth uncontrollably.

“God, _fuck_ , Patton! Do you feel how much you turn me on? Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, so fucking beautiful. Perfect body, I swear. Do you have any idea how close I already am?”

Patton groaned at the words coming from Virgil and the arousal building in his gut. Virgil started touching him lightly, but only teasing touches. Patton squirmed and moaned as Roman latched onto one of Patton’s nipples and began ravishing it.

Patton was helpless, letting out all kinds of embarrassing sounds and doing his best to hold off his orgasm, knowing the plan for the scene. Several minutes later, Virgil’s rhythm picked up and stuttered as he came inside Patton. He hovered above Patton on shaky arms for a few minutes, tenderly kissing him as he came down from his high.

Virgil opened his eyes, half-lidded from his orgasm, and smiled at Patton, which he returned. With one final kiss, Virgil pulled out and rolled to the side, Roman moving down by Patton’s legs. Logan moved over to Virgil and started kissing him, making sure he was feeling okay. By the way he grabbed Logan’s neglected cock, Patton figured he was doing just fine.

Roman kneeled over Patton’s waist and ran his hands down Patton’s arms.

“How are your arms, love?”

It took Patton a few minutes to gather himself enough to smile up at Roman and say, “Green.”

Roman kissed Patton deeply. “I’m glad to hear that, sunshine. Do you feel up for the last part?”

Patton normally would have made a pun about being very _up_ for it, but as it was his brain cells were too fried to do anything but arch his neck in offering. Seeing such a beautifully sculpted man above him, ready to pleasure him, sent Patton’s nerves into overdrive. Roman chuckled lowly as he started biting and sucking at all the sweet spots on Patton’s neck. He grabbed onto a particularly sensitive spot just below and a little behind his ear as he sank down onto Patton’s cock.

Patton moaned, high and loud, as Roman seated himself on Patton. Roman held himself there for a moment, kissing Patton and grounding both of them. He then slowly raised himself up, and back down, beginning to rock himself on Patton. He watched Patton’s reactions with reverence, every gasp, every arch of his neck, every little moan. Roman reached down to play with Patton’s nipples with one hand and wrapping around himself with the other. With watching Logan prepare Patton and Virgil fuck him, Roman was embarrassingly close already. He rocked his hips back and forth while raising and lowering himself, moving sinuously in patterns that had Patton cresting higher and higher. When Roman came over Patton’s stomach in a shout, his face slack and body tense with rapture, Patton followed soon after.

Patton came to with Virgil lovingly petting his head while Logan wiped him down with a warm, damp washcloth. His arms had been moved down and Virgil was massaging one. He groaned a little and opened his eyes.

“There you are, there’s our gorgeous boyfriend,” Virgil murmured. Patton sighed and pressed the side of his face into Virgil’s palm. Virgil chuckled and leaned forward, gently kissing a still fucked-out Patton. Logan removed the warm washcloth and crawled in next to Patton, kissing his jaw.

“You did so well. You were _perfect_ , darling.”

Patton just sighed again and smiled. Patton heard Roman running a bath in the other room and was looking forward to it and the juice and snacks afterward. For now, he was content to bask in the afterglow with his loving boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! I put the bit about Patton's shoulder in there referencing the first chapter because sometimes, you need to use colors in a scene for reasons besides feeling unsafe or wanting to stop entirely. Sometimes you slept funny on your arm the night before, or maybe your allergies are acting up and certain gags make you feel like you can't breathe, etc. It's all important, and they're all valid reasons for needing to use colors!

**Author's Note:**

> Do folks want me to add a second part to this that's not as sad? Lol I swear I tried to make it happy, but my muse is an asshole and like to see people suffer. If there is a second part, it would be sweet and slightly kinky.


End file.
